


императрица и ее тень

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [7]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Императоры не должны привязываться к случайным людям. На их судьбах начертаны потери, которые они должны пережить ради блага своего государства.





	императрица и ее тень

\- Это... И есть мое наказание.  
Циклонис громко вздохнула, когда посмотрела на распростертое над ней тело. Шпион, убийца, предатель - юная женщина лежала на полу на животе, под ее грудью медленно растекалось большое алое пятно. В руке был зажат нож - оружие неудачного убийства императрицы, рассекший перед этим несколько жизней обычных солдат. Ее взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль, вверх, туда, где мгновение до этого располагалось лицо девушки. Прикрыв глаза, она отвернулась в сторону и отошла к окну, не желая более смотреть на это. Ее верный пес вытер с клинка кровь и перевел взгляд на госпожу. Между ними повисло молчание, прерывание лишь их дыханием. Никто не смел произнести ни слова.  
Для нее это был уже не первый случай покушения - юная императрица была словно лакомым куском пирога для всех, кто был против ее власти. Юная, неопытная и допускающая ошибки - ее действия вызывали противоречия в обществе, которые влекли за собой сговоры и покушения. Большая их часть пресекалась на уровне собраний, но кто-то добирался и лично до нее, даже мог встретиться с ней взглядами... Дальше, обычно, никто не шел - их жизни заканчивались в этот же момент, когда за их спинами вырастал ее телохранитель, не допускавший подобного преступления. Об Асе знали, но все равно шли.  
Удивительное дело.  
\- Императоры не должны привязываться к случайным людям. На их судьбах начертаны потери, которые они должны пережить ради блага своего государства, - проговорил мужчина, убирая клинок в ножны. Циклонис не ответила, наблюдая за молниями в темном небе. - Даже слугам нельзя доверять. Все они - потенциальные предатели, которые дожидаются возможности всадить тебе нож в спину. Не верь никому, делай все сама - такова твоя доля.  
Иногда ей казалось, что он знает куда больше, чем она - Ас часто говорил _умные_ вещи, которые могли говорить лишь те, кто был у власти. Циклонис прекрасно знала о том, что в короткий промежуток между смертью ее бабушки и началом ее правления государство получил в руки именно он - и, кажется, он был жутко недоволен этой ношей, к которой никогда не был готов. Они с ним мыслили совершенно по-разному, часто ругались и кричали друг на друга из-за принятых решений. Ас был военным, он не правил - он строил тактику, по которой Циклония могла стать куда успешнее на фронте. Но это требовало жертв от населения. Циклонис была настоящей императрицей, и ей надо было думать о людях своей империи - а это значило, что победу в войне нужно было отложить.  
Если честно, она бы с удовольствием последовала его совету, потому что Ас был умным и наверняка знал, что нужно делать, но этого ей не позволяли сделать принципы, совесть и упертость. Ей не хотелось соглашаться с ним. Она - императрица. Знает что делать. Императрицами просто так не становятся...  
Циклонис ужасно хотелось, чтобы бабушка вернулась, чтобы она дала ей пару хороший советов и обняла, сказав, что она сделала все правильно. Но "хорошие" советы - не всегда "правильные". Ас мыслит рационально, но в то же время нехорошо, а думать так, как надо, не означает, что действия будут умными и верными с точки зрения логики. От политики и всех тягот войны у Циклонис иногда начинала кружиться голова, и чтобы справиться с головокружением, она ныряла с головой в книги. Она бы с радостью пожаловалась подруге и поплакала ей в плечо, но подруг у нее не было - на Циклонии было мало детей. Мало женщин. Рэйвисс ее не понимала, она была человеком иного типа, которому было не до политики, а никого другого девушка не знала достаточно хорошо. Пайпер... была недосягаема, как звезды. Вот и приходилось держать все в себе.  
... она могла пожаловаться Асу. На самом деле. Она знала, что он ее выслушает и даст "хороший" совет, именно "хороший", а не "правильный". И скажет что-нибудь грубое, но бодрящее, потому что он умел делать такие вещи. Но Циклонис не могла рассказать ему ничего, он был мужчиной, он был взрослым, она стеснялась этого и боялась, что глупо влюбится в него, что было непозволительно и неправильно со всех точек зрения. Ас был старше ее на четырнадцать лет, он был грубым и кровожадным солдатом, который не умел делать тех вещей, которых Циклонис иногда не хватало. Он был великолепным человеком. Лучшим, кого девушка могла встретить в своей жизни.  
Возможно, она и правда его любила. По-детски глупо и искренне. А он знал об этом, но не мог ответить ей взаимностью, потому что не любил - просто был для нее тем верным слугой, какие никогда не бросят своего хозяина. Никогда не вонзят нож в спину и не попытаются уйти в самый нужный момент.  
Циклонис развернулась и встретилась взглядом с Асом. Тот не смотрел на нее, пиная тело предательницы. Шпионы были везде, от них нельзя было спрятаться, но Циклонис знала, что от них ее обязательно спасут. Спасет этот грубый человек, который сейчас читает ей нотацию о том, что никому нельзя верить. Сделав шаг в его сторону, Циклонис улыбнулась и откинула волосы в сторону.  
Сегодня... сегодня был хороший день.


End file.
